RWBY Big Surprise extended
by cobranp19
Summary: While team RNJR and the other hunters and huntresses are on a journey to hunt down Cinder after the fall of beacon, Jaune is completely depressed about Pyrrha not being with them. He also wants to make Cinder pay for taking her from him. However, during Jaune's hunt for revenge, he is in for a surprise.
I do not own RWBY. I am just a fan that is passionate about both Jaune and Pyrrha. I was told that Pyrrha will be back, and I really hope she does.

This was the very first fanfic that I have ever made. I hope you all like it.

RWBY ReTturn Of Pyrrha

Author: Nick Potterfield

(characters: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Qrow, Goodwitch, Cinder) (pairings: Jaune and Pyrrha aka Arkos)

Team RNJR have regrouped with Weiss and Blake. They have decided to camp out for a while so that they could pick up a trail of where Cinder would be located. Everyone was still saddened about what happened to Pyrrha. However, for Jaune, Pain was hitting him much more then the others. Ruby and Weiss were sparring with during the day. So were Ren, Nora, and Blake. Jaune however was sitting in front of a stream with a pale and emotionless face. "Hey Jaune, you should come and train with us. A good hunter and huntress should always be prepared for what comes their way." Ruby said. They heard nothing come from his mouth. "Jaune?" Ruby spoke his name again. Still no response. The Blonde knight just sat in front of the stream. "What's with him?" Weiss asked. Ren looked at Jaune and saw clearly what was on his friend's mind. "He misses Pyrrha." Ren spoke. "Oh. Right." Nora replied. "The poor guy. He's really taking this hard." Blake replied. Ruby walked to Jaune and looked at his emotionless face. "Jaune. I know it's hard." Ruby said. "I wish she was right here with us." Jaune said. "Come on, Jaune It's getting dark. Why not help me get some wood to make a fire?" Blake invitingly asked. "I guess." said Jaune. Jaune and Blake have split up to get wood for the fire. While Jaune was collecting wood, his is caught on to a shadow of a familiar figure just ten feet away from him. He looked and could see that the shadow was the same shape of his lost love. "Pyrrha?" Jaune spoke. "Hey Jaune." Jaune heard Blake's voice which made him look the other way. When he looked to where the shadow was, he noticed that it was gone. "Jaune, I got some wood. Are you coming?" Blake asked. "Oh. Yeah." Jaune replied. Blake noticed Jaune looking away. "What is it?" She asked. "Nothing. I guess it was my imagination." he replied.

Later that night, everyone was asleep and Jaune was put on guard duty. He pulled out Pyrrha's circlet from his bag and pointed both eyes at it. He then began to think about the days where Pyrrha was present. This ended up to leading him to shed tears. "Pyrrha. Why?" Jaune spoke. "Why did it have to be you? You were everything to me." More tears began dropping down his cheeks. "Why did you have to leave me? Why did Cinder have to take you away? It's not fair." Blake stood in front of Jaune, looking at his tears. Jaune looked at Blake who leaned down to him. "I know it's hard, Jaune." Blake said. Jaune then began to hold on to her for comfort. "Why, Blake?" Jaune sobbed. "Why did Pyrrha have to die? It's not fair." Blake put her arms around Jaune to comfort him. "Jaune, I could see how Pyrrha felt about you." said the sword swinging cat. "She was deeply in love with you." "And I always loved her." Jaune said. "I just never showed it because of the fact that she was a celebrity and I was afraid that she wouldn't see anything in me. I couldn't even ask her out. I was too scared of being rejected. I had a chance with her and I blew it. Now she's gone. I don't know how to go on without her." Blake couldn't say anything. All she did was hold the knight close. "Pyrrha, why couldn't you escape with the rest of us? I can't do this alone. I need you." Jaune thought as he sobbed in the faunus' arms.

It was morning and everyone was having breakfast. And of course, Ren was the one who made it. Jaune walked to the group that now give their attention to him. "Hey, Jaune." Nora said. "Sit on down. and serve yourself some grub." "No thanks, guys. I'm not hungry right now." Jaune said. They all looked at their fellow knight. "Poor Jaune." Weiss said. At that same day, Ruby got a call on his scroll from Qrow, giving the place where Cinder is located. This caused Jaune to rise up off of his feet. His eyes filled with hate and determination. While everyone was getting ready for the attack, Jaune picked up Pyrrha's circlet and. His face showed tears and anger on him. "Cinder." Jaune said with a hint of hate. "When I get to you, you're gonna pay for what you did."

Once team RNJR arrived to the battle field. They began to fight alongside the other hunters and huntresses. When Jaune was fighting he looked up in a tower not so tall and saw Cinder watching everything. "Cinder." Jaune spoke with hate in his voice. Then Jaune had rushed all the way to the tower and broke in. He ran all the way to the top were Cinder was standing there. "Well."Cinder spoke. "Aren't you quite the hero. Coming all the way up here and try to face me by yourself." Jaune hated looking at Cinder's face."You're gonna be sorry for what you did." said the hate filled knight with an aggressive look on his face. "You took away the one person that meant everything to me. I will never forgive you. NEVER!" "Well then." replied Cinder. "Prepare to die." Jaune looked at Cinder with hate in his eyes "HAAAAAAH!" Jaune roared with rage. The fight started out good, with Jaune and his attempts to hit Cinder with his sword, and dodging all of Cinder's hits. Cinder than snuck up to Jaune and attacked him from behind. "Poor boy" Cinder, said. "Never can tell when she's outmatched. I hope you don't end up like that red haired girl. Beaten and on her knees and keeling before me." This caused Jaune to get back up and charge at the witch while roaring with anger. Cinder just blew a wave at Jaune pushing him back. On the floor too tired to get back up, Jaune saw Cinder pull out her bow and an arrow getting ready to fire at Jaune. "You should thank me for this." Cinder said as she grinned. "You and your little girlfriend shall be reunited.""Pyrrha." the tired knight thought. "I'm sorry. I failed you." Right before the arrow hit Jaune, a shield out of nowhere bounced the arrow away from him. "What?" Cinder spoke. Then the shield went back to it's owner. Jaune was about to pass out before he looked up and saw who the person that threw the shield was. It was Pyrrha, the girl that everyone thought was dead. "Pyrrha." were Jaune's final words before he fell out could. "You." Cinder said in shock. "Don't touch him." Pyrrha said. "Well this time I'll make sure that you really die. And I'll send your boyfriend along with you." Cinder said. That was when the rest of JNPR came in. "If you want to kill them, then you're gonna have to go through me." Said Ren. "Me too." Nora replied. That was when Ruby, Wiess, Blake, Goodwitch, Qrow, and the other hunters and huntresses have arrived to the tower. Realizing that she was outnumbered, Cinder had vanished into flames and was nowhere located near the place that the characters were at.

Our hunters and huntresses have now returned to their main base where Jaune was knocked still out and on a bed to recover. "Pyrrha? how did you survive?", Ruby asked. "I saw your body vanish after Cinder hit you with that arrow. What happened?" "I don't know exactly, Ruby." Pyrrha answered. "Even I have been asking myself that question." "I can tell you what happened." Goodwitch said. "Before Amber died and you got out of your capsule, Amber must have transferred her spirit into you and making her soul into an invisible shield that protected you at the time. And when you were hit by that arrow, Amber figured she could make it look like Cinder killed you by making you vanish, when she actually teleported you to another location and healed your wound." "So Amber must have been protecting you the whole time." Qrow said. "It would appear so." Pyrrha said. "Hey, Pyrrha?" Nora spoke, holding Pyrrha's circlet. "I saw this in Jaune's bag. And I'm sure if he was awake, he would give it back to you." With that said, Pyrrha received her circlet back and placed it back around her head where it belonged. "It's great to have you back, Pyrrha." Ren said. With that, Pyrrha smiled and replied "Thanks, guys. It's good to be back." "Hey, guys." Yang said. "Jaune's gonna be fine, in fact, he's about to wake up right now." Hearing what Yang said, the group went into the bedroom that Jaune was recovering in.

Jaune's eyes opened and saw that he was in a bedroom and not the tower where he was fighting in. He then looked and saw his friends looking at him in relief that he was alive. "What happened, guys?" Jaune asked. "Jaune. Are you alright?" Pyrrha asked, knowing that Jaune was gonna live. This caused Jaune's eyes to widen at the sight of Pyrrha. "Pyrrha?" Jaune said as he looked at her. Pyrrha continued to look at Jaune in relief that he was okay. "P-Pyrrha, is it r-really you?" Jaune asked while his tears were about to be released from his eyes. "Yes, Jaune. It's me." Pyrrha spoke. Jaune looked at the red haired amazon. And then tears began to swell in Jaune's eyes. "Jaune. I'm sorry." Pyrrha said. Jaune's tears where finally set free. "Pyrrha." Jaune said as his tears began to burst from his eyes. Before Pyrrha could say anything, Jaune lunged at Pyrrha and hugged her as tight as he could. Pyrrha was shocked by what was happening to her as Jaune's body began to shake as he held onto her with tears falling down his face. "Pyrrha." Jaune sobbed. "It's you. It's really you. You're alive." Pyrrha was still shocked as she had the sobbing knight hold onto her. "I-I missed you so much, Pyrrha. Please don't leave me again." Jaune sobbed as he held her tighter. As Jaune sobbed and held on to Pyrrha as tight as he could, Pyrrha finally placed her arms around the sobbing knight and hugged him back. "Jaune, it's okay."Pyrrha spoke to her sobbing love. "It's okay." Jaune struggled to speak with his whimpering voice. "No. It's not okay, Pyrrha." Jaune's weak voice whimpered. "I wasn't... (sniff) I w-wasn't strong enough to save you. The thing that happened to you kept haunting me in my sleep. And right now, I... (hick) I can't tell if this is real or if this is another one of my dreams that's about to go bad." Jaune continued to sob. "P-Pyrrha." Jaune said between his sobs. "I don't want this to be a nightmare. I want this to be real. I want you to be real. I can't take anymore of this pain." After hearing what Jaune said, Pyrrha could do nothing but keep her arms around him.

Ruby then Stepped into the scene sitting next to Jaune and putting her hand on his shoulder while Pyrrha held him. "Jaune." Ruby said while Jaune whimpered in Pyrrha's arms. "You don't have to suffer anymore." Ren took a moment to speak. "There's nothing to make you suffer anymore, Jaune." He said. "We're all here." "It's true, Jaune." Ruby added. "This is no dream. This is really happening, Jaune. We're all here. And so is Pyrrha. Pyrrha's really here with us. And right now, she's holding you and telling you that it's gonna be alright." "That's right Jaune." Pyrrha said as Jaune looked up at her. "It's really me, Jaune. It's really me that has you in their arms. And I'm here to take your nightmares and your pain away. Because I don't want to see you suffer like this. That's why I'm staying right here with you. So you won't have to suffer anymore." With that said, Jaune pressed his head back on Pyrrha's shoulder to cry some more. "Pyrrha." Jaune said while more tears drew from his eyes. While Jaune whimpered in Pyrrha's shoulder, Pyrrha held him close and used one of her hands to gently rub Jaune's back to calm him down.

Pyrrha proceeded to hold Jaune as he cried in her arms. "It's okay, Jaune. It's gonna be okay." Pyrrha said while holding the crying Jaune and trying to help him relax. "I'm here, Jaune. It's gonna be alright. I'm right here. I'm not gonna leave you again. I promise." Jaune's sobs subsided a tiny bit. "I didn't know what to do, Pyrrha. I was... (sniff) ...I was lost without you." Jaune's weak voice wimpered. "Shhhh. It's alright, Jaune." Pyrrha softly whispered to him as she gently rubbed his back. "I'm here now." "Pyrrha." Jaune said. "I never showed you how I felt. I was scared of being rejected. You mean everything to me, Pyrrha. I love you. I always have." "I know, Jaune." Pyrrha replied. "I love you too. I have loved you since we first met. And I promise, I won't leave you again. You have my word and my heart." With that said, Both the knight and the amazon girl looked each other in the eyes. In another second, they both closed their eyes and each moved their head closer to the other's head until their lips clashed together in a kiss. Pyrrha wrapped her arms around Jaune's neck as Jaune wrapped his arms around Pyrrha's waist. They held on to each as their kiss deepened. "I think that these two need some time alone."said Qrow. As they left the room and closed the door, Ren and Nora stood outside the room. "Looks like Team JNPR is back together again." Ren said with a smile. "And so is Jaune and Pyrrha." Said Nora as she had tears of joy stream down her cheeks.

As Jaune and Pyrrha continued to taste each other's lips, they both fell onto the bed and continued their smooch. Jaune and Pyrrha broke their kiss as they looked each other in the eyes. "Pyrrha." Jaune whispered. "I'm so glad that you're back." "I know, Jaune."Pyrrha replied. "I'm also glad to be back with my team. Especially now that I'm back with you, Jaune." "I love you." said Jaune. "I love you too." Pyrrha replied. With that said, the both locked lips again and closed their eyes. As they kissed, Jaune's tears had completely stopped now that he knew that he was reunited with the girl that he loved and that they were never gonna be separated ever again.

The End.


End file.
